The Gift
by SBthemultifandomunicorn
Summary: It's Jace's birthday, and Clary has finally come up with what to give him, but before she does, she needs Isabelle's help. Sorry, I'm not great at writing summaries :\ Clace fanfiction. Lemons and fluff rated M for a reason. Please Read and Review, it's my first!


It's Jace's birthday, and Clary has finally come up with what to give him, but before she does, she needs Isabelle's help. Sorry, I'm not great at writing summaries :\ Clace fanfiction. Lemons and fluff ^_^ rated M for a reason. Please Read and Review, it's my first!

Clary stood outside Isabelle's bedroom, deliberating on whether or not she should knock. She knew how awkward it was going to be, but who else could she ask? She highly doubted that Simon would have any idea about what she wanted. She knocked on the door.

Isabelle opened her door almost immediately.

"Hey Clary, what's up? Jace isn't here, he's helping Magnus and Alec prepare for the his birthday party." "He actually went? Great, because I wanted to talk to you actually." "Uhm, okay. You wanna come in?" "Yeah."

Clary peered around Isabelle's room. Most of the rooms in the institute were pretty stark but Isabelle's was anything but. Bright, shiny clothes and Impossibly high stilettos were scattered around the floor. Shimmering dresses and skimpy underwear were lying discarded on the furniture. Posters were taped to the wall and a dressing table held mountains of makeup. Isabelle's bed had hot pink bedsheets and sparkly pillows. Clary could help but thing about how different they were. Clary would have never worn most of Isabelle's clothes and wore very little makeup and only when she needed too.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you but it's really embarrassing, so I'm just going too come out and say it." Clary said in a rushed tone, her cheeks flushing. Isabelle looked at her confused. "I need you to help me...uhm, look sexy, you know, for Jace, so that tonight we can finally..." Clary bit her lip and looked at Isabelle expectantly.

She saw realization dawn on Isabelle's face. "Oh. Oh. You want me to help you get laid?" Clary was appalled. "What? No! Uhm, but yes." Isabelle burst out laughing. . Clary glared at her. "You're such a two year old." "MmHmm." "Urg. Fine. It is his birthday, and he has waited long enough. I need to buy something to wear, can you come with me?" "What are we waiting for?" Isabelle said, winking. "I need to buy something too, i might as well have some company!"

Isabelle and Clary stood at the entrance of a huge designer store. The walls were lined with beautiful evening gowns, little clubbing dresses, bridesmaids and wedding dresses, funky tops and tiny skirts. Clary felt so out of place in her tights and Betty Johnson dress. All the other girls were in skyscraper stilettos and the height of Milan fashion, Isabelle included. Isabelle called an attendant and talked to her animatedly gesturing towards Clary. Clary couldn't hear but she assumed Isabelle was telling her about Clary's needs. The attendant have Clary a once over and ushered to a rack of slinky dresses.

Clary tried to think like Isabelle, choosing what she thought Isabelle would. She chose three dresses in the end, for her to try on.

The first was a leather little black dress. It ended just after her butt and was strapless. It was held up by a gold collar necklace that was attached to the dress both at the front and the back. When she tried it on it hung on her loosely and was tight at all the wrong places and sagged at her chest. She decided not to wear it and discarded it on the floor of the trial room.

The second was a silk gown, that had a fitted corset top that was glitter encrusted. The silk skirts draped well on her, and the colour of the dress brought out her eyes. She loved the dress, but deciding that it wasn't sexy enough, that too was discarded.

The third dress was sexy. Very sexy. It was a black dress and it had a green trim that curled in waves around the hem. It was a slinky floor length gown. It hugged her figure in all the right places. The neck was very deep, it swooped down in layers and the plunging neck line ended just above her navel. The back was open, and the back of the dress started only at the small of her back. When she walked out of the stall, Isabelle stared at her, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" She finally said. Isabelle forced Clary to buy it. And a pair of stiletto heels, which Clary found impossible to walk in.

Isabelle took Clary to one last store. Clary had never been there before. The store had posters of a lot of half naked, and admittedly sexy looking, girls posing in lingerie outside it. Clary felt the blood rush to her face, but kept a straight expression.

Isabelle walked in like she owned the place, dragging Clary behind her. She stopped in front of an aisle and turned to Clary. "Look, I'm not going to help you here, that would just be really creepy. Choose what you want, and meet me at the counter in fifteen minutes."

Clary looked around in bewilderment. But she shrugged off her surprise and started to look at the lingerie. She decided not to become too adventurous and stayed away from the sex toys and candy underwear. In the end, she bought a lacy black thong and a matching bra, that didn't really cover much of anything. She quickly billed her items and met Isabelle at the counter. She didn't show Isabelle what she had bought, and Isabelle hadn't asked.

They left the store quickly and Clary just prayed that no one she knew had seen her.

Clary thanked Isabelle and they had both agreed to meet at the institute at six thirty to get ready. It was already two but Clary needed some time to relax, prep her self and try to figure out what she was going to do that night.


End file.
